


赛后游戏

by gx65731321



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321
Kudos: 2





	赛后游戏

一场胜利后，瓜迪奥拉的眼神注视着走下球场的拜仁门将，而后者回以的微笑绝对不是简简单单胜利后的喜悦。  
球场上他们是师徒关系， 在私下他们在性上有着特殊的主奴关系，瓜迪奥拉喜欢这样，这给他高压的生活带来了放松。他看着诺伊尔特殊的眼神，接受到了他的暗示，他不禁双腿发软，迫不及待的想要屈服于他。  
瓜迪奥拉不顾场合，在这个欢闹的球场上，兴奋了，幻想着只有夜晚能放荡的下流的事情。  
他确实这样做了。深黑色的西装，绯红色点缀了胸前的领带。平时工作的瓜迪奥拉认真，甚至有些严肃。正经的西装和黑色的领带底下压抑着性欲的冲动。  
而仅仅是穿着运动服的诺伊尔让他欲火焚身。门将眉毛一挑，随口一问的话语，瓜迪奥拉不禁想要臣服于他。进门后，诺伊尔滑了滑手机，他就感觉到来之前已准备好的跳蛋，开始在他的后穴跳动起来，他喜欢这个感觉。诺伊尔看着眼前的教练，但眼神里不只是对待他教练的意味，还有带着对他性奴的意味。“过来。”平时自信的语气声，转换了一个场景，变成了对自己调教充满信心的感觉。  
诺伊尔还没继续发号施令，瓜迪奥拉就知道要干什么了。他自觉的趴下爬到诺伊尔身前开始舔舐着诺伊尔的裆部，隔着球裤，舌头舔弄着两腿之间的性器，他尽力用口水沾湿着裤子，好露出阴茎的形状。他已经很久没有好好开荤了，之前疲惫的训练，鲜少有喘口气的时间，两人私下相处的时间短暂得无法计数。  
瓜迪奥拉尽情释放着本性，他把已经被他舔硬的阴茎从运动裤里拿出，然后用嘴含住睾丸，手指抚弄着粗壮的根部，听到主人的表示赞扬的闷哼声，他略带兴奋地开始撸动，带有老茧的手指抚摸着阴茎的顶端。  
“够了，我可不想那么快射，现在爬到卧室去。”诺伊尔微微眯起了眼，他感到满意，但夜晚还很长，不是么？一想到接下来发生的有趣事，他不停催促着瓜迪奥拉在自己面前脱下裤子和衣服，背对着他趴在床上。  
“很好，pep。，作为奖励，先让你好好享受一番吧”诺伊尔的语调很欢快，他调大了跳蛋的震动频率，这让瓜迪奥拉欲仙欲死。  
于是诺伊尔毫不留情地当面说道：“教练，你这里，没碰都勃起了哈哈。”他吹了声口哨，慢慢加大跳蛋的速度。“夹紧双腿，幻想着你正夹着我的阴茎，后穴露出的水把我的阴毛都打湿了哈哈。”诺伊尔心情极好，赏赐似的拍了拍瓜迪奥拉的屁股。  
红彤彤的掌印鼓励了瓜迪奥拉，他粗壮的双腿来回摩擦着，他闭着眼感受到后穴里的小小的物体不停震动，撞击着肠肉。他双腿内侧的肉被磨蹭得通红，本人已经完全堕落于淫欲之中，直到诺伊尔拉出体内的跳蛋，他感觉肉穴的空虚，他迫不及待地用手指塞进自己的后穴里，一想到自己未经主人的允许，私自玩弄自己的身体，什么样的惩罚会等待着他呢？  
瓜迪奥拉感觉有一双大手正制止他的行为，那个男人的身躯正紧紧压迫着他。不对，这感觉。无论是手掌的触感，还是安静的气氛，他感觉这个人绝不是他熟悉的诺伊尔。他来不及反抗就被那个陌生男性舔舐着耳垂，湿湿润润的感觉，粗糙的舌苔渐渐刮至脖子处，慢慢往四周滑动。瓜迪奥拉的肩膀十分敏感，尤其是肩膀和脖子的交界处，陌生男子的玩弄让他受不的打了个哆嗦。  
“住手！”瓜迪奥拉立刻扭头转身，意识到眼前这个男人竟然是自己俱乐部的当家前锋莱万！愤怒，惊恐，害怕，各种情绪一下子涌了上来。瓜迪奥拉毕竟人到中年，力气哪比得过健壮的莱万。  
莱万完美的身躯压着瓜迪奥拉，猛烈得雄性气息弄得瓜迪奥拉有点喘不过气。  
“呜……别……你们疯了”瓜迪奥拉低声骂着。  
“别反抗，pep这是我的命令。”诺伊尔舔了舔唇正审视着这场好戏，他还不着急亲自动手，就让莱万先尝个甜头。  
莱万让瓜迪奥拉转身和他来了个激情热吻，舌头与舌头交缠着，拉扯出细细的银丝。顺着热情的情调下，莱万渐渐将手往下滑，挑逗着胸前的乳头，用指尖缓缓刮蹭着，接着极富挑逗意味地磨蹭着腹肌，最后滑入浓密的黑森林中，手指弯曲着耻毛，抚弄着早已硬邦邦的阴茎，然后将自己勃起的阳物一下子捅入湿润好的后穴中。莱万享受着瓜迪奥拉的尖叫声，缓缓抽动着阴茎，虽然是第一次进入教练的身体，但莱万放佛是天生的性爱高手，他很快知道了哪里是他教练的敏感点，哪里能让他发出低低的喘息声还是高昂的尖叫声。几次试探后，莱万就开始猛烈冲撞。  
瓜迪奥拉发出模糊不清的声音，他渐渐融入性爱的欢愉里，他开始配合地抬起腰，顺着粗暴的节奏配合扭起腰。他能感受到肉穴里的内壁被狠狠地蹂躏，肠液在里面不停搅动着，顺着每一次地来回抽插被带进带出，还有那从嘴里压抑不住的呻吟，这让他的两个弟子都很满意。  
“不错”莱万的额头上覆盖着一层薄汗。他开始渐渐熟悉这具身体。他最喜欢缓缓进入柔软的后穴后，然后退出再狠狠的撞击着敏感点，不停的戳弄着有韧性的前列腺。  
“呜……”高超的技巧引得身下人呻吟连连。  
瓜迪奥拉根本受不了年轻人如此粗暴的干法，  
“啊，啊……”很快，在莱万的又一次的深挺后，瓜迪奥拉被草射了。  
莱万挑了挑嘴角，顺势嘲笑了一声。“看来你调教手段很不错啊，能把教练调教得怎么骚。”说罢，还将瓜迪奥拉射出的精液抹在腹肌上。“啧啧啧，这么浓。教练看来很久没发泄过了？”  
诺伊尔耸了耸肩，语气像是叙述一件极为平常的事：“你可不知道之前我在更衣室看到教练偷闻我的袜子。”说罢，诺伊尔脱下自己的球袜丢给瓜迪奥拉命令他闻，瓜迪奥拉闻了闻袜子的味道男性的麝香味和淡淡的肥皂味让他忍不住撸动自己还没疲软的性器。  
诺伊尔自然地走了过去，露出自己粗壮的性器。瓜迪奥拉主动得伸手，当他摸到如此粗壮的性器，尤其是他主人的阳具，他难耐地磨蹭着身体，加快着手上的力道，用手指顺着冠状沟来回轻抚，用带有老茧的手指轻轻刺激着铃口，他甚至想主动张口吞吐着阴茎，但是没有主人的命令他不能。  
莱万看到瓜迪奥拉如此卖力的服侍着自己队友，与生俱来的占有欲隐隐发作。他再次抽插起来，比起刚刚还有一点温柔，现在变得如同凶猛的野兽，不顾身下人的叫喊，开始用力冲击。瓜迪奥拉完全没有防备，刚刚射过的阴茎被草地再次流出淫水，他的后穴已经红肿，这一次的猛烈冲击加重了触感，但比起轻微的刺痛感，更多的是性爱的欢愉。教练的声音渐渐便地沙哑，他只能感受到他的体内含有一根热得发胀的阳物，除此之外，他只想尽快的高潮，尽快得射精。  
“啊！”莱万长叹一口气，突然拔出阴茎，把他凑到瓜迪奥拉的脸边，将黏糊糊的精液全部拔射在对方的脸上。教练的脸上，睫毛上，嘴角沾满了白色的液体，看起来十分情色。  
瓜迪奥拉的后穴尽管不能再承欢了，但体内的欲望还没被填满，他明知如果再这样做下去，明天早上一定会腰酸背痛。诺伊尔看出了他奴隶的想法，走到教练的身边，肉棒抵着后穴，但就是缓缓摩擦着，不进去。他慢慢折磨着身下人：“想不想被填满？”  
瓜迪奥拉已经没有什么体力了，勉强地点点头，意味着允许。看到教练的屈服，他开始插了进去，缓慢抽动着身体。同时莱万走到瓜迪奥拉的身旁，命令道：“舔干净。”瓜迪奥拉迷迷糊糊得伸出舌头，侍弄着莱万的性器。“唔……”他吮吸着龟头上的精液，不停发出淫秽的声音。莱万脱下自己的袜子让身下人闻着。 “骚货教练，谁的袜子你更喜欢。哈哈哈哈”莱万忍不住戏弄着他的教练，这比什么都有趣。看着瓜迪奥拉脸涨得通红，眼神不停在两个人之中来回飘忽，不敢回答。  
门将边享受着后穴的肉感，边毫不留情地说道：“不说，今晚可不准射。”  
瓜迪奥拉忍不住这样的惩罚，略带哭腔地闷哼了几句，他没有力气大声回答，只好小声抽噎着：“都好，都喜欢……”  
莱万看到瓜迪奥拉含着自己的阴茎，努力得舔弄起来，心软得对门将说。“曼奴，让教练射吧。你看这跟阴茎要憋坏了呵呵。”  
诺伊尔不太喜欢莱万掌握者主动权，但提出这个主意的是他自己。不满的哼了一声。“你可以射，但在我射之前，不行。”  
莱万心情十分愉悦，看着身下人没有办法玩弄自己的身体，尤其是胯下的阳物正难耐着不能释放的时候。他坏心眼地掐了掐瓜迪奥拉的乳头，用指甲刮蹭着，看着胸前的乳头挺起着，便将之前的精液涂抹在涨红的乳粒上。  
瓜迪奥拉鼻子上盖着两个人的袜子，不停的嗅着，刺激着他口得更卖力，诺伊尔顺势握着教练的手，撸动他快要爆炸的性器。莱万最先忍受不了那张嘴的侍弄，将精液全部灌入教练的嘴里，一滴不漏。“咽下去。”听到瓜迪奥拉的吞咽声，才心满意足地点点头，而阴茎还留恋的在教练嘴里。诺伊尔看着教练不好受的样子，还是心软地加快力道，随着一下猛烈得冲撞，诺伊尔射在了瓜迪奥拉的体内。  
“呜……”，感受到后穴的热液，这似乎在告诉教练他终于可以射了，随后他和诺伊尔的手一起加快了手速。  
“come on ”莱万在边上起哄。  
“啊……”随后精液今天第二次从瓜迪奥拉的性器里喷出，直到射出最后一滴他才体力不支地闭上了眼。  
“下次胜利后再来”诺伊尔笑着给了莱万一个约定。


End file.
